


Sideline Stories: Memory Lane (Jen)

by UnicornAffair



Series: Wild Pitch [18]
Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers (2017), Power Rangers Samurai, Power Rangers Time Force
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Gen, Other rangers appear in this, a little bit of Dana Katie and Alyssa, background Giemma, major Jen focus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 22:31:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14840409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornAffair/pseuds/UnicornAffair
Summary: Angel Grove used to be Jennifer Scotts home, her everything. Amazing how a semester and a half away could make returning to the old high school seem so small. Time had moved on from Jen Scotts' legacy. Her team was now Lauren Shiba's. The world turned and so much had changed with her old teammates, new faces, yet somethings would never change.Takes place during chapter 21 of Wild Pitch.





	Sideline Stories: Memory Lane (Jen)

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to put a little perspective on the characters who had graduated in the past from Angel Grove as Jen's been mentioned a couple of different places.

Amazing how different a semester and a half away could change the way Jen felt about her former high school. She remembered walking down these halls, these walls, taking classes, coming in day to day to put in her six hours only to do extracurriculars after school. Just at the corner of the history wing and the math wing she remembered the day her heart was ripped out by her ex-boyfriend. How she felt the world was going to end because he wasn’t in her life anymore. High school made every emotion heightened, because here, under this roof these kids were living in an enclosed world. How silly it all felt in retrospect. Jen stopped by her old locker, she felt like they were much bigger a year ago.

College felt _so_ different in comparison. Fewer classes in a day spread apart throughout the week. An opportunity for a fresh start, a restart button to make the next life step. New friends, new life situations and challenges. There was a more open feel to a college campus, with more students it felt easier to reach out and find people to gel with as opposed to the ones that just happen to live around. Now college wasn’t always a fix for people who struggled in high school, but for Jen she only continued to thrive.

The former softball captain found her former teammates in the athletic hallway, standing around the Angel Grove trophy cabinet. Inside there was a photo from their senior year team next to their conference championship trophy. When it came to states they didn’t make it past the quarter finals but they won their division and was the first Angel Grove softball team to do so with a _perfect season._ That was the legacy Jen Scotts had left behind, and with it, their six sisters.

Lauren had quite the handful with Gia, Emma, Aisha, Tanya and wild child Tori Hanson had to step it up in their wake. Jen knew the quiet, stoic, blonde junior could handle it, that was why she voted for Lauren to take over to begin with. It seemed so long ago when the fab five freshman class tried out. Jen could remember that day crystal clear. The _look_ in Gia Moran’s eye when Coach Repulsa challenged the group to try and move a tractor tire from one end of a football field to another. Now here they were all grown up and on track to graduate.

Dana was the first to notice Jen’s reflection behind them. The tallest of the girls stepped away so she could embrace her friend. The four of them had agreed when they graduated that no matter how far they traveled, they would still come up for some of the most important games of the season. News of the Briarwood game, and more importantly, the Briarwood baseball team ambushing and assaulting a freshman from the Angel Grove team hit national news. It was decided that _night_ that the four of them would make this trip. Spring break coming up around the date only made travel plans easier.

This would be the first time the core four had come together since winter break. Alyssa had been overworking herself and taking science based classes to get a head start on a zoology degree. The girl _needed_ this break. Dana had been accepted into a nursing program, nurse by day, letting off steam and partying by night. Katie drove in all the way from Arizona, she went to college to try and get an education degree. Jen noticed the change of states did well for her...her former catcher and best friend practically radiated a good mood. With each girl going to a different college their relationship changed. They would always be for one another in a heartbeat and would always keep up in texting or chats but...they weren’t physically around one another anymore. They didn’t _see_ each other every single day. It would _never_ be the same as it was in these halls.

Still, when Dana was the first to wrap her arms around Jen, Alyssa tapping Katie’s arm for the other girl to turn around, waiting to take their turns for an embrace; it felt like no time had passed between them at all. “Tanya’s having a party” Dana pulled back, a relaxed smile on her face, their girls rose to the occasion and beat Briarwood. “We’re going to head over and help set up if you’re interested”

“I’ll catch up with you there” Jen nodded, glancing down the athletic department hallway, there was still one person she wanted to see here.

“Don’t be gone too long” Alyssa shook her head from side to side, if Jen showed up _too_ late she’d miss doing all of the work...how convenient.

The former softball captain nodded her head, stepping forward to look at the team photo in the trophy case one last time. She was hit with a wave of nostalgia of that day; the adrenaline coursing through her veins, the tension, that final strikeout to win the conference champions, beating out Rita’s arch rival Dimitria Divatox and the Harwood County Monarchs. Jen remembered Katie taking off her catcher’s mask and charging the pitcher’s mound just to wrap her arms around her _best_ friend, they had _done it._ Tori wanted to dump the victory gatorade on top of coach’s head as soon as possible...as in _before_ the team photo. Coach Repulsa was _not_ pleased, if she were a witch she’d be melting.

Then there was the photo itself. In the front row, Tanya, Gia, Emma and Aisha were kneeling with the conference trophy wedged between the pair of best friends. Lauren stood next to her coach, her hands behind her back to stand nicely, her chin held high. Tori was on the far end, next to Alpha, as she was one of the taller girls on the team. The camera flashed just in time for her wide grin and her eyes to be shut for the photo. The four seniors were sandwiched between the younger blondes. Dana, Alyssa, Jen and Katie...the _best_ day of their life. “I’ll see you there” The team captain murmured, having fed her need for a nostalgic memory.

Jen separate herself from the trio in favor of walking further down the hallway. As team captain she spent so much time in Coach Repulsa’s office, it didn’t feel right if she didn’t visit Angel Grove without stopping in to see her. As nasty as Rita could come off, she was the one who wrote Jen a tear inducing recommendation letter, something that the coach didn’t _like_ doing. Jen never let Rita’s tough exterior fool her, somewhere under all of that bitching and bullshitting there was an actual heart of gold. All it took was someone brave.

“Hmm, well, I’ll see what I can do...make sure the team is properly punished for this” A feminine voice could be heard from inside Rita’s office, it certainly wasn’t Alpha. “I’m sure you’ll see it in the news” A heavy sigh, “There goes my political career”

“Oh, bullshit. It’s the _school_ who’s dropped the ball on this” Rita commented, almost sounding comforting. “This happened right under their nose _twice._ The _mayor_ shouldn’t have to get involved over this. That’s incompetence on...oh...sorry.” There was a pause, “...Your husband…”

“...We’re separated, now isn’t exactly the best _time_ for me to have a broken personal life. So.”

“...I’m sorry to hear that.”

Jen leaned up against the doorframe, clearing her throat to make her presence known before the two women in the room could get lost in their own conversation. Mayor Udonna of Briarwood was sitting down in one of Rita’s chairs, a pink cellphone in her lap and a glass of honey whiskey in her hand. Coach Repulsa on the other hand was standing, leaning against the front of her desk also with a drink in hand. Jen knew about the secret bottle that Rita kept in her desk for particularly hard days, but Coach Repulsa was never the sharing type. “Sorry if I’m interrupting something”

“Jennifer” Rita’s lips curled into an unfamiliar smile. The team had grown used to the constant scowl on the coach’s face that smiles were hard to come by. Her former coach finished off her drink, “This is the best damn player I’ve ever had the privilege of coaching”

Jen could only shake her head, “I’m flattered, but Lauren’s the one breaking the schools records” Heck, Lauren Shiba could be breaking _state_ records for all Jen knew.

“You and I both know that there’s more to it than that.” Coach Repulsa turned her attention back to her company, “But Jen, since I have you here” She motioned for Udonna to hand her the pink cased cellphone. “Has Briarwood ever harassed our players in the past?” Rita stepped over to Jen, handing her the phone.

Jen instantly recognized Gia’s car in the photo. It had been covered in window paint, marking up her prized possession with some pretty bad words and phrases. Emma’s pink beetle car didn’t get much better treatment, the third baseman’s car was had been covered in dicks. Jen swiped again, the next photo was of one of the new girls’ house, their yard completely trashed with toilet paper. All of these seemed like juvenile pranks compared to what happened to the baseball player Riley Griffin.

“No” Jen could speak honestly, during the duration of her senior year no pranks had occurred between the two softball teams. Rivalry week was beneath them. The boys were the ones putting firecrackers under desks. There was only one _big_ difference between last year and this year. A change of leadership. “Karone Astronema carries a personal grudge against Lauren Shiba”

The Briarwood Mayor finished off her drink, leaning forward to set it on the desk in front of her. “Just another fire to put out” Mayor Udonna sighed, her beloved high school was now under a microscope after the national news broke of a hate crime leading to a cancelled baseball season. Now the girls team would have to be suspended for at least a game for the vandalism. “I promise you Ms. Repulsa I’m going to do what I can to prevent something like _this_ from happening again”

Rita waved it off, “God, stop being so formal. You can call me _Rita”_ Jen blinked in surprise, not many people had the privilege of referring to her by her first name so casually. Coach Repulsa clung to the title, it was all she had. She motioned Jen to step into her office as she knew this would probably be the only chance she would get to see her before going back to college. “How’ve you been?”

“Good, good. We’re about at spring break, I’ve been taking a lot of my pre-recs and mandatory classes to get those out of the way” Jen explained, folding her arms, “I’m picking up a second language” The former captain nodded her head, “Arabic”

“What are you studying?” Mayor Udonna asked, anything to her sounded better than speaking of her misbehaving high schoolers and the problems she would be forced to clean up.

“Criminal Justice. Law enforcement has always been a passion of mine, and some day I’d like to go federal” It would take a _lot_ of work to get there, both physically and mentally but she learned from the best with how to stay determined and keep a good regimined. Dedication to the cause would get her through it all, at the end it’d be worth it.

Rita smirked, her heart filling with pride at her former captain’s answer. “She’s going to be in the FBI. I just know it.” Jen’s eyes darted down to her Coach’s desk...she had a copy of her teams photo on her desk. Her coach didn’t show it much, hardly ever, but she _cared_ about each and every one of the girls on her teams. She’d do anything to help them try and achieve their goals, Rita wanted these young women to _leave_ Angel Grove.

“Yeah, well” Jen smiled softly, “I had a pretty amazing coach to help get me there. I couldn’t have done it without you”

*****

When Jen arrived to the Sloan’s house, Tanya of course was the one to greet her at the door. The first baseman hugged her tight, thanking her for stopping by and coming down for the big Briarwood game. Jen remembered the Sloan residence well, when the team wasn’t at Tori’s beach house in the summer they found time to chill in Tanya’s backyard. Gia and Dana would lay out in the sun, trying to work on their tans naturally. Tori worried everyone as she was more interested in flipping off of diving boards or off of the edge of the pool itself. Aisha and Katie spent their afternoons at the grill as they were more focused on feeding everyone. All Tanya, Alyssa and Emma wanted to do was relax on some damn pool floats but Tori would try to come up from under them and try to flip them over. Not Jen and Lauren, they’d rather just swim laps to have “fun” much to the annoyance of the rest of the group.

Tanya grew up into a fine young woman, that much was clear. She carried herself with such maturity and just radiated a positive energy. Tanya _understood_ herself, where she wanted to be, who she wanted to be around, and she was just waiting down the clock to graduate. She was growing too big for the town of Angel Grove and ready to say goodbye to start her own path. Jen commended her, and her plans for moving across the country to Atlanta, Georgia. Tanya would _thrive_ there, Jen knew it.

Inside the living room, Jen was quick to spot the trio of alums speaking with the two freshmen players. Hayley Foster and Shelby Watkins. The two of them had _so_ much growing to do, but Jen could honestly say she was impressed by what she had seen out on the field. Outside of Shelby running into a wall and dropping a ball, the two made great plays and Hayley was integral in the final runs to bring Angel Grove over Briarwood. They both seemed like sweet girls. Jen couldn’t help but smile when she heard Alyssa start to rattle off who and which classes Shelby should be looking to take in the future. That girl always put academics first. Dana and Katie were more interested in telling Hayley stories of the past. Katie always told Jen three things. Cherish the past, live for today, and embrace the future. Wisdom that she could pass down to the newest members of their Angel Grove family.

Jen could meet the pair of them later. She wanted to make her appearances where she could. The kitchen was next, Aisha had been clearing off spaces to set up a place for food and snacks. That girl never changed. When Lauren was voted captain, the alumnas knew that she would always have Aisha behind her. Katie may’ve been the team mom in the past, but that role now shifted to Aisha. The pitcher that Jen had mentored was the most kind and giving person she knew, she always looked after others before herself. Even here at Tanya’s party, Aisha wasn’t acting like a guest, she was acting like a co-host, making a spot for Tori to set down boxes of pizza.

Oh Tori Hanson. Color Jen surprised that Tori managed to keep her job at Zedd’s Pizza and actually became a _manager._ Jen pinned her as the trouble one _right_ from the start of Tori’s freshman season. The blonde was _always_ up to risky behavior, now it just amplified. Jen was one of the couple hundred subscribers to Tori and her boys’ youtube page. The five of them would perform stunts, Tori’s famously known for her water based stunts and surfing ability. The relaxed, go with the flow girl always wanted to sieze every oppertunity to push her limits. Like hell she was going to be outshone by the guys around her. Only two days ago, her relationship status changed from _in a relationship_ to _single._ So many things could happen in a year, though it felt so sudden based on Tori’s social media posts. To Jen and anyone on the outside she and her boyfriend Blake were doing well, were cute even.

“Hey look who finally showed up” Well, it only took Jen about five minutes to hear _that_ voice. The former team captain turned her head to see Gia and Emma standing at the kitchen counter. Of course _Gia Moran_ would be the one to set up the bar. The blonde was _trouble_ in a different way. Gia may not have _liked_ drama but drama certainly found her. She always gave Lauren Shiba a hard time and boy did that girl have a temper when she was pushed too far. Hell, she was even ejected from _this_ game for getting hit with a pitch. Here she was more relaxed, perhaps it was the party or perhaps it was all the stolen looks and soft laughs she and Emma had been exchanging. “You should tell her”

“Really?” Emma tilted her head, her fingers threading with Gia’s on the table...those two were always close growing up. The pair tried out together, chose numbers 20 and 21, there was no Gia Moran without Emma Goodall somewhere nearby. The second and third basemen were always the _closest_ on the team. “Are you sure?”

“Yeah” Gia smiled, nudging Emma with her shoulder playfully, “I was the one who told the other girls. It’s your turn”

“What’s going on?” Jen asked curiously, these two just needed to spit out whatever it was they wanted to tell her.

“Okay” A blush started to creep up on Emma’s cheeks, she was _excited_ but _nervous_ to share the news with their former captain. “Gia and I are dating” The blonde kissed the side of Emma’s head punctuating the statement that the two weren’t just _friends,_ they were _girlfriends._

Oh. Girlfriends. On the team. That was a new one. When Jen first heard about Kimberly Hart and Trini Gomez’s relationship...she was a bit skeptical. Teammates and personal drama didn’t always mix. One bad fight and that could send ripple effects out into their performances on the field and cost them a game. Gia and Emma? Well, Jen felt stupid for not seeing it before. “Wow...That’s really awesome guys” A smile grew on the college girl’s face, “I’m so happy for you”

“Surprised the hell outta me too” Tanya laughed, standing by Jen’s side, “But hey, Emma’s always had questionable taste” She teased, her grin wide, she was only kidding. Four years on a team and Tanya and Gia would always find ways to make digs at one another, never serious.

“Oh _whatever.”_ Gia shook her head side to side, laughing as well, “Our future double dates are now canceled” _Double date._ That’s right. Jen saw on her news feed that Tanya Sloan and Adam Park were officially in a relationship. Ha. Really, about damn time the baseball player and softball player figured their crap out. Even _Jen_ knew that Adam Park pined over their first baseman.

Emma rolled her eyes at her friends, having grown used to dealing with this, “Lauren’s outside if you’re looking for her, Mia’s here.” Lauren Shiba avoiding socially interacting with the rest of her teammates at a party in favor of sitting outside alone with her girlfriend. Yeah. That sounded about right. Somethings never change. Jen would have plenty of time to catch up with her protege.

*****

The last members of the softball team joined the party late. Kimberly Hart and Trini Gomez, the total talk of Angel Grove. Jen had to admit, she was impressed by what Kimberly Hart had to offer out on the mound during the game. With Aisha graduating, Kimberly would be taking over as the most experienced pitcher on the team. Jen didn’t give her enough credit, actually, she didn’t give her any credit at all. It was a bit unfair, but the _last_ time she had encountered Kim in the flesh she was at Tommy’s Summerfling Party. The freshman girl got drunk and kissed her best friend as some sort of dare against football players. To Jen, Kimberly was just a cheerleader, holding onto Tommy’s arm as he was the most popular boy in school. The mayor’s son and the most sought out boy in the freshman class.

The Kimberly out on that field today was _nothing_ like that fake girl playing a social status game too big for her spanks. As a sophomore she was calm, collected, she commanded the pace of the game and shut out entire innings by herself. She didn’t recognize her as the same girl from a party, she only connected the name on the back of the pitcher’s jersey. Jen hoped that she would be able to get a chance to talk to the girl behind the fundraising website in the flesh.

When Jen was captain the girls didn’t have the drive to fundraise. Part of that could have been her fault, as a leader she cared more about the next game coming up, not extra things. Winning was more important than a scoreboard or new uniforms. Kimberly’s on the team for a couple of months at most and the team out there had new home and away jerseys. Rita must’ve also been better at her anger management. If their coach didn’t destroy their equipment in small fits of rage, then their budget was a bigger to reach further for the stars. Still, what Kim had done with this team _for_ this team in a matter of a couple months was _impressive._

Trini Gomez came out to talk with the alumni for a bit. As the new catcher, Jen gave Katie the opportunity to speak with her longer. Besides, what was important to Jen was an opportunity to get Lauren talking. When Mia went inside the house, that was her chance to pull Lauren away in guise of a walk. She could speak with Gomez later, but there was something more pressing on her mind. Lauren’s pink bandages on her hands were a warning sign, and Jen needed to make sure her successor was doing alright.

Once they got to walking along the sidewalk, Lauren put her hands in her hoodie pockets. She wasn’t going to talk unless Jen started the line of questioning. Lauren was always the quiet one of the team, one that Jen had to try to constantly pull out of her shell. _That_ was no easy task, especially with Gia chomping on Lauren’s heels. Those two _never_ saw eye to eye on anything. Even as a freshman Lauren would seclude herself, she’d rather read a book than interact with her teammates off the field. She didn’t know _how_ to have friends. When she came out as a lesbian, the isolation only appeared to be worse with the school body. All Lauren _had_ was her brother’s friends and her teammates, but she never let that bring her down. She would always be the first one at practice and show everyone up. “How _are_ you doing? With the captaining?”

Lauren simply shrugged her shoulders, “I don’t know how to answer that.” Her eyes traveled down to her feet as opposed to looking up at their path. “My record should speak for itself. We haven’t lost”

“You know, if you need _anything_ you can come to me” Jen kept her focus ahead, she didn’t want Lauren to feel embarrassed over a welfare check, “I know what it’s like to be in your shoes. It wasn’t _that_ long ago when Coach busted my balls”

“She’s always been _passionate_ about the game”

“Passionate is a _nice_ way of putting what we’ve had to go through” Jen rested her hands in her pockets, “Aisha told me about the dropped ball incident” Lauren nodded her head, unresponsive to the phrase. “How you stood up for the girl who betrayed her team. That took guts”

“It was the right thing to do”

“You stood up to Coach when she kicked Kimberly and Trini off of the bus to come back from Harwood County. That’s a one hour _drive._ Must’ve been a long walk”

Lauren glanced over to Jen’s direction, simply leaving her with a, “It was a nice night. I didn’t mind.”

When Lauren was facing difficult choices, difficult situations, Aisha was the one to message Jen privately to what was going on. Aisha needed someone to talk out her feelings to that _wasn’t_ on the team. Someone who would understand their captain. Jen never once interfered, this was _Lauren’s_ team now. Though, if it were _her_ she would’ve done the same thing, and Aisha did the right thing to stand by Lauren’s side when she was at the toughest of crossroads. Trini Gomez really messed up, but they got through it. Their record was still perfect.

Jen sighed, getting Lauren to actually communicate wasn’t an easy task. She wasn’t sure how Mia managed to get much out of the stoic blonde. “You going to tell me about what happened to your hands?” Jen was sure as hell going to make Lauren accountable for her actions.

“Batting practice” Another short answer, as if a child who knew they were in trouble. “I worked myself too hard”

“It wouldn’t have _anything_ to do with Karone Astronema does it?” Jen and Lauren stood a crosswalk for a couple of seconds before making the trek across the street to start walking down a different cul-de-sac. “I’m not an idiot. I spoke with Coach before coming here, she was with Mayor Udonna. I saw what happened to Gia and Emma’s cars. That team didn’t do _shit_ when I was captain, or the year before that.”

Lauren exhaled sharply through her nose, her eyes narrowing down at the ground, “That’s nothing”

“Nothing compared to _what?_ Enlighten me.” Jen stopped in her tracks, grabbing Lauren by the shoulder and turning the other girl in her direction, “What’s been going on with you? With _her?_ This is _not_ normal and it’s _not_ okay” Jen narrowed her eyes, “Look at me.”

Lauren’s bright blue eyes met Jen’s brown, she was holding something back, she _always_ held something back. “I took care of it. Astronema, Shiba...our families have a past. It’s ugly, but it’s none of your business. This isn’t _your_ team anymore”

“No it’s not, but _I’m_ your _friend_ and I’m concerned if you’re going to cut up your hands like this during batting practice” It took a lot for skin to tear up under protective batting gloves. “This is beyond a game, do you know _why_ I voted for you for team leader?”

The blonde simply nodded, “Because you felt _bad_ for me. Everything is always given to me out of guilt.” That response was horrifying to the former captain, that this was something Lauren internalized from her softball sisters. Karone...Gia...damn it. “I’m the orphan remember...this is your way of making my senior year great, right? Gia deserved that position”

“Gia was ready to beat your catcher to a pulp for one mistake” Jen rested her hands on Lauren’s shoulders she needed to _hear_ the words that were going to escape her lips, “You’re the girl who stood up for someone when they were down. I didn’t hear Gia stepping up to challenge coach. She didn’t bear that cross of _walking_ two sophomores back home. The team needs someone to push back against the grain. You don’t _accept_ the easy way out. I voted for you because I saw that spark in you...you remind me _so_ much of me. Don’t you _dare_ lone wolf on me. You’re not _okay_ Lauren. Talk to me.”

“That’s the thing. I _am_ okay” Lauren took her hands out of her pockets, resting them on Jen’s to pick them off of her shoulder. “I already talked this out with Trini. I already put out all of those fires Karone started to try and get under my skin. Late nights, but I did it, none of my girls got hurt. The game is over, we _won._ I hit home run off of the girl that _hates_ me. I’ve already turned my back on that past. She can’t _break_ me anymore” Lauren let go of Jen’s hands in favor of walking forward along the path. The clouds broke and it started to rain, nothing intense, neither girl seemed too concerned about it. The blonde simply tilted her head up to face the water directly as if it was washing her worries away. Lauren closed her eyes, releasing a heavy sigh, “I can't let the past anchor me down. What's done is done. Tomorrow’s a new day, a new challenge”

Jen knew that all too well, she said her peace, Lauren knew deep down that she could contact her former captain if she ever needed anything. Jen wasn't going to step on toes, Aisha would keep her in the loop if she needed to step in. “You’ve really grown up Shiba” It was easy for an outsider to miss the subtlety of Lauren’s change throughout the year. She didn’t _need_ Jen to hold her hand through hard times...Lauren challenged herself head on. It showed. _Her_ team, they may be the ones to go _all_ the way and bring home a state championship. Something that not even the great Jen Scotts could accomplish.

The two girls started to head in the direction of the party, Jen decided to stop _grilling_ her teammate, “So, who do you have your eye on to take over the team when you graduate? Since it’s obvious _Tori_ should never lead a team”

Lauren cracked a smile at that, no, Tori should _not_ lead a team. “Gomez” The catcher?

“Huh” Jen tilted her head, her eyebrows furrowing, “Not Hart?”

Normally the former softball captain and current softball captain saw eye to eye on _everything._ Except for this. Before Jen could question Lauren further about her choice, lightning struck up ahead, the rain went from _okay_ to _oh god, please don’t kill us._

Now wasn’t the time to discuss the future of the legacy of the Angel Grove softball team.

_Their legacy._

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going START one more side story. It'll be 4 chapters to go along with chapters 21-24 so after the first part of that...I'll go back to working on the mainfic.
> 
> One big hint. It's Kimberly.


End file.
